


50西可賭金珉奎今天又會被拿樂絲太太追殺

by krkw_soratokuu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys Being Boys, Crack, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkw_soratokuu/pseuds/krkw_soratokuu
Summary: 如果要麻瓜出身的全圓佑形容自己進入霍格華茲後的生活，第一個浮現在他腦海裡的大概是多采多姿，再來是充滿驚奇。但等他冷靜下來仔細想了想之後，發現自己更傾向於使用荒唐來形容。其中最為荒唐的莫過於看到葛萊芬多的知名斜槓青年——魔藥學天才／魁地奇隊追蹤手／破壞大王／什麼都能修工具人／中央空調／行走的零食庫——在走廊上尖叫著跑過，身後還跟著一隻張牙舞爪的貓時。「這是第幾次了？」他身邊的崔瀚率扳起手指數了數，最後肯定地給出了答案：「十七。」——全圓佑不只一次覺得自己交友不慎。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 滿足我寫HP AU的快樂短篇集  
> 不知道會寫多少  
> 反正爽更就更

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一個特快車上的奶奶閃到腰於是金珉奎來當臨時工的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ・啊噗神就叫我寫  
> ・0302 ミーニーの日  
>  但那時候風波還沒過所以沒貼：（

自從第一次踏入活米村，推開蜂蜜公爵的大門後，金珉奎的人生再也沒有跟那些膩牙的甜食分開過。

在那之前，金珉奎就已經以「口袋裡永遠有食物的葛萊芬多」而著名，若不是他脖子上掛著鮮豔張揚的紅金色領帶，大多數的人第一次與他相遇時都會下意識地將他當作赫夫帕夫的學生——大概沒有哪個葛萊芬多比金珉奎更熟悉各個在廚房裡工作的家庭小精靈。

南瓜餡餅、大釜蛋糕、巧克力蛙、全口味豆、魁地奇球員派⋯⋯不論是霍格華茲餐桌上會出現的，又或者是活米村可以買到的，甚至是借廚房親手烹飪的麻瓜料理，金珉奎都能毫不猶豫地端上檯面，並分享給他人。

如果要說金珉奎最為擅長的一項魔法，莫過於無形伸展咒。還真沒有人知道他的口袋到底都裝了些什麼，就算突然摸出奶油啤酒似乎也不是太奇怪。

除了廚房裡的家庭小精靈外，弗魯姆夫婦和羅梅塔女士也都是金珉奎的「手下敗將」——一旦年輕的葛萊芬多耷拉下眉毛，噘起嘴，袋子裡便會多上一根甘草魔杖，盛著奶油啤酒的玻璃杯中的泡泡也會來到溢出的邊緣。

而全圓佑從未承認自己嗜甜——即使這已經是他們一群朋友間公開的秘密——他自然是也不會承認，自己放任不同學院、不同年級的金珉奎像隻黃金獵犬般跟在自己身邊，很大一部分是因為對方無時無刻都能滿足他的嘴饞。

在特快車上共享同個包廂是他們自認識的那年之後不成文的默契，還有崔勝哲，以及後來加入的崔瀚率。火車上的零食推車則是車程中，除了互相分享假期故事外的重頭戲。尤其是當金珉奎咧開嘴對著推著車的女巫笑出兩顆虎牙時。

那個笑起來有些憨傻，臉上還帶著嬰兒肥的韓國男孩究竟是如何征服眾多年長者的，至今仍是霍格華茲的其中一個謎團。

但奇怪的是，那天直到發車，他們都遲遲未見到金珉奎的身影。

全圓佑聽到汽笛鳴起時便皺起了眉頭，他預期自己會先聽到一陣冒失的道歉，或是一陣行李的碰撞聲——但那天所有莽撞的聲響都沒有出現，而向來伴隨著這些登場的金珉奎也跟著消失了。

「珉奎哥去哪了？」趕在最後一刻上車的崔瀚率一邊鬆開自己的銀藍色領帶，一邊帶著好奇問道。

感受到崔勝哲詢問的眼神——即使他不明白，或者說，不想探究為什麼對方要轉向自己——全圓佑只是聳聳肩，視線沒有從書本上離開過。

「不知道，他沒有跟我說。」

「珉奎不會沒有趕上車吧？」崔勝哲問，但看起來也不是很擔心的樣子。

「如果他又在路上撞到了什麼東西的話，可能喔。」

聽到崔瀚率這麼說，全圓佑嗤笑了一聲：「說不定是進月台的時候撞錯柱子，結果把手推車撞壞了。」

這讓崔勝哲挑起了眉頭，桌子底下的腳輕輕地踹上全圓佑的脛骨。全圓佑沒說話，只是踹了回去。

要說他完全不擔心當然是騙人的，但那畫面光是想像就讓全圓佑覺得好笑，而且合理得讓他可以在腦裡明確地描繪出對方面對著柱子，兀自懊惱的模樣。

況且，縱使金珉奎是以冒失出名的，他的補救能力倒也是葛萊芬多——甚至可以說，校內頂尖的。也多虧於此，崔勝哲至今都沒有趁著魁地奇練習時進行不正當的報復行為，即使他們都明白金珉奎是經常性地處在被葛萊芬多魁地奇隊的隊長兼打擊手，用搏格直擊的邊緣。

——你再試試看在麥教授的課上把徐明浩變成半人半鴨試試看？我就把你打到連變形術都救不回來，金——珉——奎——！

總之，不論是因為什麼原因讓他至今都沒出現在包廂內，全圓佑還真的不覺得金珉奎會到不了霍格華茲。按照他對今年升上四年級的這名葛萊芬多的了解，金珉奎就算大包小包的，都能抓著掃帚飛到學校去。

怎麼降落的倒是不好說，可能會直直摔進中庭裡，順便讓葛萊芬多在甫開學時就輸在起跑點。

他想，或許崔勝哲不自覺抖起的腿，正是因為想到自己的學院可能又要因為金珉奎被扣分了。

但他們都沒有想到的是，經過十來分鐘平穩的車程和閒聊後，他們會迎接那麼大的驚喜。

當車門被拉開時，一個他們都再熟悉不過的男孩笑嘻嘻地抬起了手，揮了揮。面前還有他們也十分熟悉的金屬推車，裝著幾乎要滿出來的零食。

「⋯⋯哥，你是太久沒去蜂蜜公爵，所以直接把整臺車偷來了嗎？」

崔瀚率的猜測讓金珉奎立刻噘起嘴，眉毛也跟著下垂，瞬間完成了他最標誌性的表情之一。他將自己掛在肩上的背包丟到全圓佑身邊的空位，讓長他一歲的雷文克勞不得不挪出空間，然後才拍了拍自己的衣服，再度笑了起來。

「要不要買車上的什麼食品？」金珉奎用過於甜膩的語氣說道：「親愛的？」

崔勝哲被口水嗆了一下，崔瀚率嘔出一個鬼臉又搖起頭，全圓佑花上不少力氣才忍住把推車上的南瓜汁給倒在金珉奎頭上的衝動。

最後他伸出的手停在了門把上，伴著扭曲的笑容就要將拉門關上。

「哥哥哥哥等一下——！」

秉持著把金珉奎的手給夾壞了，他就沒有手作料理可以吃了，全圓佑在最後一刻停下了動作。

「女巫奶奶今天早上閃到腰了，我臨時被弗魯姆夫婦拜託能不能幫忙今天的販售。」

終於將拉門推回原位，金珉奎才委屈地開始解釋道：「因為是真的很臨時的事情，所以也來不及告訴你們。」

「我們還以為你走錯柱子，把推車給撞壞了。」

聽到崔瀚率這麼說，金珉奎已經扁起的嘴又下垂了一些，而全圓佑只能盡力憋出笑——但葛萊芬多朝他拋來的視線，讓他知道對方根本不需要猶豫，就斷定了這話是誰說的。

最後他們還是按照了以往的慣例，將車上的零食都點了一份，而正當崔勝哲要掏出錢先替其他人結帳時，金珉奎卻是眨眨眼，將對方捧著錢幣的手推了回去。

第一個反應過來的全圓佑只說了一句：「你會被弗魯姆夫婦列進黑名單吧。」

但已經將東西放到桌上的金珉奎就是笑了笑，挑起眉頭。

「不要嗎？」

全圓佑聳聳肩，拆開了面前的全口味豆，隨手抓了一顆丟進嘴裡——然後擰著眉頭回答道。

「我只是⋯⋯咳，怕以後沒辦法從你，咳咳，那裡拿到吃的而已。」

「哥，下次吃之前先看一下顏色吧。」

金珉奎還沒來得及露出得意的笑容，全圓佑便碰地一聲將門給帶上了。

至於金珉奎究竟有沒有被弗魯姆夫婦列進黑名單，一直到開學過後好一段時間全圓佑都沒有得到答案。金珉奎依然天天都能從口袋裡變出不同的花樣來，應有盡有，過往出現過的依然健在，甚至多了新花樣。

全圓佑本以為對方安全下莊了，殊不知當他們在那個學期第一次前往活米村時，金珉奎罕見地並不是優先走向蜂蜜公爵，甚至是在即將通過飄出濃濃甜味的店舖時放慢了腳步。

面對李碩珉的困惑，跟在後頭的全圓佑沒來由地悶笑了起來——讓出聲提問的赫夫帕夫陷入了更大的混亂。

但看在自己是既得利益者的份上，全圓佑用拐子頂了頂走到自己身邊的金珉奎，並亮出自己口袋中的羊皮紙，和施了魔法的沾水筆。

「來啦，購物清單。」

金珉奎吐了吐舌頭，指使羽毛筆謄寫的動作，以及勾上全圓佑肩膀的手倒是都毫不留情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概沒有人在意的補充：  
> 「親愛的」那句其實是取原文，第一集哈利跟榮恩被推銷（？）的那段。  
> 真的，不是故意的啦。（嗯？


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 反正就是個魔藥學快被當爛的全圓佑 feat.金珉奎的Senpai notice me（粗暴）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ・希望他們都好好的，這段時間大家都辛苦了。

說到相差了一個年級，又不同學院的金珉奎究竟是怎麼跟全圓佑成為相熟的朋友，就不得不提起冰冷的地窖、冒泡的藥湯，以及全圓佑犧牲睡眠的無數個晚上。

事情是這樣的，全圓佑自認並不是在學科上百分之百付出的學生，雖然經常泡在圖書館，但更多時候他所閱讀的都是些跟課業無關的書籍。面對作業和考試，他也不乏死期前臨時抱佛腳的經驗。

但即使話是這麼說，整體而言，全圓佑在霍格華茲的成績仍是挺不錯的，尤其是在雷文克勞這樣的學院之中。大概得多虧於他上課時的專注，以及本身就不差的資質，還有一眾好友適時的協助，讓麻瓜出身的他在學校裡過得算是順心。

只是他順遂的霍格華茲生活中難免會遇上過不去的難關——扣除掉那些純血巫師的刁難或是身邊好友們捅出的簍子——一年級時的全圓佑以為飛行課已經是最糟的了，直到他第一次佇立在大釜面前，才知道自己未來七年的敵人究竟是長著什麼模樣。

在那個和葛萊芬多一起的魔藥學課堂上，彼時尚未與他成為好友的李知勳和權順榮，親眼目睹了文靜瘦弱的雷文克勞新生，是怎麼把本應呈藍色的燙傷治癒魔藥給煮成了突兀的螢光橘。

當全圓佑終於能好好地在掃帚上飄上一會兒，他依然無法逃過替大釜中的藥水添上新的——且不應該存在的——色彩與味道的這份命運。

他的事蹟用不上多久，在聖誕假期前已經傳遍了大半個霍格華茲。萬幸他向來是個安分的學生，在魔藥學課堂上更是，這讓雷文克勞始終沒受到太多責難。

第二年的魔藥學，雷文克勞是和赫夫帕夫一起上的。這讓葛萊芬多的同學們覺得既慶幸又可惜——慶幸於不用擔心自己的頭髮會不小心被燒掉了，可惜於不能第一時間目睹全圓佑另一種層面上來說十分神奇的魔藥調製技巧。

而全圓佑立下的事蹟只有更多沒有最多，小至又燒焦了什麼，大至把自己的眼鏡，和文俊輝的領帶一起燒掉。

權順榮聽說之後的隔天特地跑到雷文克勞的餐桌上指著他笑，全圓佑憤憤地表示那只是因為權順榮去年是跟李知勳一組，而李知勳不只不允許他往大釜放下任何東西，甚至連挑選材料都是自己來——全圓佑可不只一次看到李知勳掂著腳尖試圖取下架子上層的材料，而權順榮還在原位塗鴉著自己的課本。

但他自然是沒說出後半段，他不敢。

與文俊輝搭檔一定程度上減少了災難的發生，加上全圓佑總是在實作以外的項目格外賣力，最後他的二年級魔藥學也還算是平安地過去了，至少燒壞的大釜比前一年還少上了一些。

然而他的好日子過去得很快，升上三年級之後不只課程難度加重了不少，雪上加霜的是，這一年的魔藥學課堂上，雷文克勞要和史萊哲林共享教室。

即使獲得了李知勳的收留，全圓佑光是想到自己更加危險的成績就有了想退學回到麻瓜世界的念頭，更遑論還要面對從入學以來就針對著他的那些史萊哲林純血巫師們。

學期的第一堂課，全圓佑就收獲了教授憐憫的眼神，他想哭的心情都有了。

過去兩年間全圓佑也不乏去尋找外援的時候，畢竟即使是李知勳和文俊輝，對魔藥學也只能說是相對擅長，能提供的幫助並不大。而長他一年的洪知秀倒是整理了不少筆記給他，只是找對方求救的學生也不少，全圓佑也不好意思佔上太多時間。

他想自己或許是需要一個能夠手把手帶他度過難關的人，只是交友圈本就不廣的全圓佑實在想不到有什麼適合的人選讓他欠下這樣的人情，何況精熟於魔藥學的學生在霍格華茲本就不算太多。

然而轉機卻也來得突然，對全圓佑來說是純然的意外。

那天他抱著一疊圖書館借來的書，失魂落魄地走回天文塔，打算好好地回去自己惡補時，剛好碰上了結束練習的葛萊芬多魁地奇隊。

一群吵吵鬧鬧的葛萊芬多學生中，有個皮膚較為黝黑的男孩率先朝全圓佑揮了揮手，沒有拿著掃帚的細瘦手臂在空中過於歡快地揮舞，看著其實挺滑稽。

全圓佑花上一會兒才辨認出那個男孩是誰，對方過了一個暑假突然抽高的身子讓他有些陌生。

「圓佑哥——」男孩出聲喚道，這讓走在他一旁的另一個葛萊芬多也看向了全圓佑，並跟著揮了揮手。

崔勝哲朝身邊的同伴說了點什麼，就和金珉奎朝著全圓佑的方向走了過來。

「你們不用跟著他們去嗎？」全圓佑用下巴示意了逐漸離去的其他葛萊芬多。

崔勝哲只是聳聳肩，而金珉奎倒是伸長了脖子看起了全圓佑抱在手中的書。

「魔藥學？」在發現那疊書之間的共通點後，他好奇地問道。

全圓佑也沒有要隱藏的意思，坦率地嘆出一口長氣，而崔勝哲則是了然地拍了拍全圓佑的肩膀。

而金珉奎慢了半拍才反應過來，並且尷尬地笑了起來：「啊⋯⋯是那回事嗎。」

「而且今年要跟史萊哲林一起。」

這下連金珉奎都露出了絕望的神情，在他們之間蔓延開來的沉默彷彿是要為全圓佑即將面對的這一年哀悼。

「不用難過啦，哥。我前幾天才在變形學上把老鼠變成只有身體是水壺，耳朵跟尾巴都留下來了的怪東西⋯⋯」

全圓佑也明白葛萊芬多的這個學弟是一片好心地要安慰自己，即使方法似乎是不太正確。他還是擠出了笑容，不想把氣氛搞僵了。

「如果真的不會的話再來問我吧，變形學我還算是擅長的。」

只見金珉奎張大了嘴，不知怎麼地，臉上因為魁地奇訓練而產生的潮紅又重新竄了起來。全圓佑困惑地試圖向崔勝哲尋求答案，卻只看到另一名葛萊芬多意味深長的笑。

全圓佑皺起了眉頭，視線又轉回正結巴著的男孩身上。

「那、那⋯⋯」金珉奎手中的掃帚隨著他慌亂的動作一晃一晃地甩了起來：「哥、哥的魔藥學就交給我吧！」

全圓佑看著那根掃帚差一些就要打上崔勝哲的腳踝，在心底捏了一把冷汗，以至於他過了半晌才察覺到金珉奎剛剛的發言似乎不太符合邏輯。

他確實聽面前的學弟提及過自己在魔藥學拿了個O——據說還是同年的葛萊芬多之中唯一一個。相比起不時就會聽見他在其他課堂中又闖了什麼禍，魔藥學似乎真的是金珉奎最為得心應手的一科，讓他在一年級時就因為這個項目和飛行課的表現獲得了矚目。

但即使是如此——且全圓佑並沒有要貶低對方的意思——讓一個學弟來替自己補習這件事還是哪裡說不過去，更何況科目還是那個被大半個霍格華茲，尤其是全圓佑，視為死敵的魔藥學。

就在他想開口婉拒的時候，崔勝哲卻先挪動了身體，並作出打斷全圓佑的表示。全圓佑並沒有看漏對方試圖離開掃帚範圍的那小半步。

「他前幾天不過是看著書就調出了打嗝藥水。」崔勝哲說。

全圓佑眨了眨眼睛，確定了崔勝哲是認真的。然後才重新看向金珉奎。

他並不想猜測打嗝藥水究竟是用去了誰身上，畢竟製作者可是個葛萊芬多。但他確實是記得教授曾經提及打嗝藥水是進階魔藥學時才會學到的藥劑，而那是屬於六年級的課程內容，在通過普等巫測之後。二年級的金珉奎理應是無法製作的。

突然被洩漏了事蹟的金珉奎慌張地揮起手，掃帚也在過程中碰地一聲摔到了地上。

「只是剛好而已我沒——哥！」他的否認才匆忙地掉落了一半，立刻就被崔勝哲的拐子給打斷。較為年長的葛萊芬多又露出了那個全圓佑沒辦法解讀的笑容，然後伸手把自家學弟往全圓佑的方向推了過去。

「你就別客氣了。」他說：「這小子的天賦總該被好好利用，剛好他的變形學也是滿需要幫忙的。」

全圓佑是一直到後來才知道崔勝哲後半句的咬牙切齒從何而來，而當下的他腦子裡抱持著不過是一種死馬當活馬醫的心態，反正再差勁也就是這樣了，試試看金珉奎可以撐上多久才放棄跳級拯救全圓佑，對他來說也沒有損失。

他們的快速地將第一次課後輔導敲定在隔一天，剛好葛萊芬多沒有魁地奇訓練。晚餐前的空檔，全圓佑縮著身子在陰森的地窖門口發愣，等待著金黃色領帶的主人出現。

而從樓梯口奔跑而來的男孩在看到他時立刻露出了大大的笑容，他的雙手抱著書本和羊皮捲，似乎是做足了功課。於是全圓佑主動伸出手朝對方揮了揮，卻沒有想到歡快的葛萊芬多會在距離他數步之遙的地方，直直地用臉部迎接了地面。

他蹲下身開始撿起散落的東西，並且非常好心地沒有點出金珉奎在黯淡光線下都能清楚看見的通紅臉頰。

「那我們先從常見魔藥解毒劑開始吧，順榮哥跟我說教授重複了不只一次這是考試的重點。」

看著金珉奎信誓旦旦地從攜帶的包包中拿出毛糞石，全圓佑挑起眉頭，但還是半信半疑地去一旁的架子上取了研缽。

他在金珉奎的指示下小心翼翼地開始了調製的步驟，小他一級的葛萊芬多一開始還停留在口頭上的提醒，但一會兒後大概是看不下去了，便主動抓住了全圓佑正努力搗碎毛糞石的手。

「像這樣施力才能好好磨碎——」

動作持續了一會兒，金珉奎似乎也沒有察覺到哪裡不對勁，直到缽中的毛糞石已經被均勻的磨碎，要進行下一步時。全圓佑停下動作抬起頭看了還未鬆手的葛萊芬多，等到後者反應過來時，他才像是受到了莫大的驚嚇般瞪大雙眼，整個人彈了開來。

「⋯⋯在你說任何話之前，不用道歉。」全圓佑選擇先堵上對方可預期的話語，看著金珉奎緩緩地嚥下一口口水，才接著說：「再來是標準材料對吧？」

一直到他第二次朝大釜揮舞魔杖時，鍋中的液體既沒有冒出異常旺盛的泡泡，也沒有變成濃稠的果醬狀，更沒有出現詭異絢爛的顏色。全圓佑看著液體逐漸轉為青綠色，就如同教科書上所描述的，發現自己的眼眶竟然開始發熱——但這次是好的那種。

而同樣等待著結果的金珉奎似乎比他還要興奮，看著鍋中的藥水，一對犬牙都忍不住露了出來，上揚的一對眼睛還跟著閃閃發光。

如果是在以往，全圓佑肯定只會覺得對方像是以前隔壁鄰居家那隻憨傻的黃金獵犬，但現在他只覺得對方是神仙下凡，是救世主，是他未來的夢想與希望。

於是他們每週一次的課後補習時間就確立了下來，輪流對於對方需要協助的課程進行指導，而這段時間也逐漸延長成了當天的晚餐，週末在圖書館共享的桌子，以及課間的在校園內交換的日常對話。

至於逐漸擴散開來的流言蜚語，對於久未在課堂上意外製作出毒藥的全圓佑來說，自然不是關注的重點。

全圓佑意識到自己成了眾人的八卦對象要一直等到隔一年情人節，他拒絕了同個學院的女孩的告白，卻得到「你果然是喜歡著那個葛萊芬多的學弟吧！」這樣的指控。只是當他發現事情不太對勁時，是真的為時已晚了。

但這些又都是後話了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實最早只是[我發了一個很廢的推](https://twitter.com/sorato_k_meanie/status/1351858646041300993?s=19)（也知道很廢  
> 感覺廚房殺手上魔藥學就會死很慘（圓：？
> 
> &Josh到底該是什麼學院ㄋ 好難決定：（


End file.
